Spilling His Guts
by BlackHeartSilverSoul
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles that somewhat connect exploring the phrase 'spill your guts' and its connotations in the feudal era. Inuyasha can resist but Kagome's one determined girl...
1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer for Story: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from the following story. This story is for the education purpose of improving my writing and for the entertainment of others.

Author's Note: First story! Please Review and tell me what you think!

"And he just started spilling his guts."

"What? Was he okay? What did you do?"

"Not literally, Sango. It's an expression. It means that you let out everything that's inside of you, all of your emotions and the things you've been meaning to say. And- and he told me he loved me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on! Say it! Spill your guts! I'm not asking again! Spill it!"

"Never, wench!"

"Hey, Kagome, if Inuyasha won't spill his guts for you then I'll help you make him." Shippo offered, his expression overly innocent.

"Keh! If she can't do it then there ain't no way you can!" Inuyasha snarled at the kit.

"Inuyasha! Just spill them! It'll make you feel better!"

Shippo snickered.

"I'd make us feel better, anyways!"

"Kagome, while I agree that it would be interesting to see Inuyasha's guts, to say the least, I am surprised to hear you suggesting something so violent." Miroku said with a frown.

Inuyasha scoffed loudly but it was drowned out by the fox child.

"Stop discouraging her, Miroku!" He shouted. "She's finally seeing sense. Come on, Kagome, we can take him. I'll spill his guts for you."

Kagome just sighed.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome paused when she saw the Kitsune watching over Miroku where he knelt in the woods, his shoulders shaking. She frowned.

"Shippo, what's Miroku doing?" She asked.

"It was like you said." The fox kit said. "He spilled his guts to Sango and Sango made him spill 'em for real."

Kagome glanced at the monk where he knelt doubled over, still retching from whatever blow Sango dealt him. She sighed. It seemed this spilling your guts thing was getting out of control.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha gazed woozily up at Kagome as she bandaged his abdomen. She had given him some sake to dull the pain and though he had scoffed and said he hadn't needed it he had downed the whole glass in one gulp. Now he looked just a little tipsy due to the combination of pain, exhaustion, and sake.

"Hey, 'Gome." He said. "Did ya see? Did ya see me spilling my guts for ya? Just like you asked."

"This wasn't what I meant." Kagome said, sighing now that she knew Inuyasha would be okay. "I wanted you to spill your emotional guts, you know, tell me how you feel. But I guess this is as close as we're ever going to get. So- ." She tied off the bandage and looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Do you feel any better now?"

Inuyasha gave her a silly grin.

"Yeah, I always feel better when you touch me. Maybe I should spill my guts more often."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha walked down the street, baseball cap on his head, sword by his side, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. He was looking for Kagome, who should have gone through the well over an hour ago. He had seen her mother when he came to get her and it was she who had told him that Kagome was out with friends. It had been difficult tracking Kagome in this stinky city, but he had managed it. The truth was that he felt nervous when she wasn't near him. Only in the feudal era with Kagome by his side could he feel safe. There he knew exactly what could be expected to happen, what he had to do to protect her. Here, he was at a loss.

Damn girl! She was more trouble than she was worth. Or, at least, that's what he told everyone.

"Come on, Kagome..." He heard a girl whine from inside a building that smelled of grease, sweat, and food.

Inuyasha recognized the voice as being one of Kagome's annoying friends. He scowled, hiding his relief: he had found her at last.

"There's nothing to tell." He heard Kagome say, and her voice sounded strained and almost desperate. "Just drop it. I really have to leave!"

Inuyasha's frown deepened. So it was the bitches keeping Kagome from returning. His fists clenched. Why did everyone have to try and get between them?

"You're not going anywhere!" Another voice declared forcefully.

"Yeah, Kagome, just spill your guts already!"

Alarm shot through Inuyasha and in a burst of speed he flew into the building. Anger filled him as he took in the sight of Kagome and her friends, startled expressions on their faces. One girl with short dark hair was holding Kagome's arm, restraining her. No one hurt Kagome! In a flash, he grabbed Kagome and flew out the door and took to the rooftops before anyone in the building could even blink.

"I told you it wasn't safe here!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, hiding his true emotions. "You're comin' back with me right now!"

"What? Wait- Inuyasha, it's not-." Kagome tried to explain, completely bewildered.

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest.

"It ain't nothin' Kagome! Those bitches were gonna rip your guts out! We're going home!"

Kagome opened her mouth to explain and then closed it, sighing. What was the point? She might as well enjoy the ride. Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha's chest. It was nice to know he would always try to save her, even if it was from her friends. She smiled and glanced up at his determined face. She was glad she was going home.


	6. Chapter 6

"I would stand out of my way, Inuyasha or I will carve your body with my sword and spill your guts onto the ground." Lord Sesshomaru stated, his eyes impassive, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"No fuckin' way!" Inuyasha growled, drawing his sword in a flash of golden light.

"Hey, did ya hear that, Kagome?" Shippo pipped up from his place on the girl's shoulder as they watched the brothers. "Sesshomaru is gonna spill Inuyasha's guts. Just like you wanted."

"This is not what I wanted." Kagome said, clearly upset as she looked with concern at Inuyasha. "He'll get hurt again, I know it!"

"Relax, Kagome." Miroku said. "Inuyasha's been itching for a fight and I am almost positive that they will not kill one another."

Kagome's eyes widened and her distress grew.

"You aren't helping, Monk!" Sango growled, smacking him. "Kagome's worried and you're making it worse!" The slayer looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. "Maybe you could convince them to be more constructive with their emotions." Sango suggested.

"You're right!" Kagome said, determination flaring in her eyes.

Sango and Miroku watched her march towards the battling brothers. Miroku glanced at the concerned demon slayer and then very sneakily reached out and caressed her butt.

"I knew you would think of something, my lovely Sango. You are always right."

Sango's face turned bright red. There was a slap and suddenly Miroku found himself lying on his back, an angry demon slayer standing over him, and a big lump on his head.

"Pervert!" She snapped. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting and you think now is the time to grope me! Grow up!"

She stalked away, unknowingly making a certain monk very happy as he watched her butt in her tight demon slayer outfit.

Kagome charged fearlessly towards the fighting brothers. As of yet they hadn't started using their swords, though both had their sword drawn. At the moment they were just exchanging insults but Kagome could see that physical blows weren't far off.

Kagome stomped over and parked herself between the two demons. She planted her hands on her hips and glared at them both. Inuyasha's eyes widened, seeing her so close to the enemy, but Sesshomaru's eyes merely narrowed in confusion and annoyance. Who did this girl think she was to come between him and his intended target?

"Kagome, get outta here!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome turned her steely gaze his way.

"No."

She turned to Sesshomaru and fixed him in her gaze as well, they had both lowered their swords but Kagome knew that right now she was only acting as a momentary distraction unless she started talking and fast.

"You wanna spill each others guts, huh? Well, fine! Spill 'em all you want but we're doing it my way!"

Inuyasha nearly groaned. Not this again! She was going to get herself killed! She was way too close to his bastard brother and Inuyasha didn't know how long Sesshomaru would hold off before killing the nuisance that had put a hold on their fight. He couldn't let her die! He would do anything to protect her, but right now she was being so stupid! Inuyasha tensed, ready to defend Kagome as soon as Sesshomaru attacked.

Sesshomaru stared at the strange girl. Her proposition...intrigued him. So, for now, he wouldn't kill her. He would see what she had to offer. And if afterwards he still desired to kill the half breed and she interfered again then it would be a simple matter of killing them both. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"What do you suggest, miko?" He asked in his monotone.

Inuyasha's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw that his brother was playing along. Kagome looked pleased. Inuyasha's hold tightened on his sword, this had to be a trick. Kagome smiled.

"First, let's all take a seat together over here." She said, plopping down on the ground where she was.

She patted the ground on her left and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before going over to the girl and gracefully lowering himself to the ground a couple feet from the miko. Inuyasha just stared. Kagome turned to glare at him, her gaze promising several very painful 'sit's should he not get his butt over there at that instant. Inuyasha scowled and sheathed his sword. Still grumbling, he went to Kagome's side and threw himself to the ground, glaring at his brother. He didn't like being this close to the bastard without his sword out, he didn't like it a bit. Especially with Kagome sitting there so vulnerable.

"Okay. We are going to sit here and we are going to spill our guts. We are going to tell each other how we truly feel deep inside and discover why the two of you wanted to fight today. If someone asks a question then the other person asked has to answer it. Got it? Because no one's leaving until we make progress." Kagome's hands glowed briefly with purifying energy to bring credibility to her threat and both demons cringed. "You two are brothers! You should start acting like it! Or at least start learning to understand each other. Okay. So who wants to start?"

It took Miroku a while to peel himself off the ground and get the world to stop spinning from that last blow Sango delivered. He sat up, rubbing his head and then frowned. He didn't hear any sounds of fighting so maybe Kagome had been successful after all. Miroku stood and spotted Sango, Shippo and Kirara standing a ways off. He strolled over to join them.

"Sango, I do believe my love for you must rival the strength of your arm." Miroku commented but Sango didn't appear to have heard.

Miroku frowned and his eyes followed his companion's wide eyes and disbelieving gaze. He choked at what he saw. In the middle of the field, in the very place where earlier the demon brothers had been about to try and kill each other once again, was something he never in his wildest dreams could have imagined. Kagome was sitting with one demon on either side of her and the brothers had reached across the distance between them and now sat in front of her, their arms around each other as they embraced, tears running down their faces. Miroku's eyes bugged.

"How- how did she do that? What did she do?"

"Kagome's just really good at getting people to spill their guts." Shippo finally said, his voice sounding choked.

"I don't know if I should feel awed or scared." Miroku whispered. "What if she comes after us and tries to get us to spill our guts next?"

Shippo, Sango and Miroku all looked at each other and there was fear in their gaze. They glanced at Kagome and her eyes turned their way. They couldn't look away, they were frozen. Kagome merely stared at them a second and then she smiled. The three of them twirled and were running as fast as they could in the other direction before Kagome could blink, Kirara hot on their heels. No one wanted to be around when Kagome was done with the demon brothers. An angry demon they could handle. A determined Kagome scared the hell out of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Sesshomaru sat leaning back against a tree in a small clearing. Ah-Un was grazing nearby and Jaken was mumbling to himself among the trees. Sesshomaru frowned. Where was Rin?

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at the little girl who was staring up at him with her wide brown eyes. He had to suppress a smile. At least she wasn't trying to bring him a meadow of flowers this time.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you spill your guts for Rin?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru suppressed his irritation at the miko and focused on Rin once more.

"No, Rin. I doubt you would find this Sesshomaru's guts very interesting."

Rin's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is sure Lord Sesshomaru has the most interesting guts in the whole world!"

Sesshomaru's lips twitched before his face settled once again into his stoic mask.

"Not today, Rin. Why don't you go ask Jaken? I'm sure his guts will also be interesting."

Rin's eyes brightened and she smiled that huge smile of hers that Sesshomaru couldn't resist.

"Yes, my Lord!"

She turned to go but Sesshomaru called her back.

"Yes?"

"If Jaken is unwilling to show you his guts then inform me and this Sesshomaru will gladly lend his assistance."

"Thank you my Lord!" Rin cried, running forward to hug him before turning and racing off to find the unsuspecting Jaken.

Sesshomaru smiled fondly at his ward before becoming thoughtful. Maybe one day he would, as the miko put it, 'spill his guts,' to Rin. One day, when he understood why he allowed the girl to follow him and why he protected her so fiercely. Maybe when he understood he would allow her to see his 'guts.'

Thinking about his brother's miko and her strange way of speaking, Sesshomaru's brow creased as he frowned. That miko. Now she was affecting Rin, too. He would have to do something about her. He smirked. Perhaps he would reciprocate in order to extract punishment. He would make the miko, 'spill her guts.' Sesshomaru smiled evilly, Jaken's shrill cries and Rin's joyful laughter in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, concern in his eyes. She was still wearing her school uniform and she was leaning against the toilet, groaning.

"Why do I feel so bad?" She moaned.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He had wanted to talk to her, but she had come home from school like this, feeling extremely nauseous and dizzy and with a slight fever. She had taken a few advil and now she was guarding the toilet, hoping she wouldn't need it, but feeling like she could throw up.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Kagome groaned, her eyes shut.

"You know how you keep trying to get me to spill my guts? I- I was wondering if you would do it for me. Spill your guts."

"Inuyasha, I'm trying to prevent puking my guts up." Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha glared at the sick girl, his fingers tightening in the folds of his haori. This wasn't coming out right at all! He had wanted to talk to her but she was too sick to even listen to him. But he had to keep trying.

"That isn't what I meant! I mean the other guts, you know, the emotional guts. Anyways, you said it could make you feel better."

Kagome groaned and cracked one eye open to look at him.

"Inuyasha, I seriously doubt that talking is going to help me now. But that's sweet of you."

Kagome closed her eyes again, leaning against the cool tiled wall as she tried to calm the nausea and dizziness.

"I didn't mean help you get better!" Inuyasha said, getting frustrated. "I want to know how you feel, damn it!"

"What?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and for once she didn't feel dizzy. He wanted to know how she felt? She stared at him and Inuyasha stared back, his hands clenched into fists, standing near the bathroom door.

"Wh- what do you want to know?" Kagome asked, clearing her throat nervously.

Inuyasha turned around.

"Never mind, it's stupid." He muttered. "I just thought- you're always getting me to spill my guts, I thought I'd do the same. It doesn't matter."

Kagome stared at him, completely bewildered by his embarrassment. He started walking out of the bathroom and Kagome snapped out of her shock.

"No! Wait! Please, it's not stupid. You're right! I'm always getting you to tell me how you feel, you have every right to ask the same thing. Please, come back."

Inuyasha paused and Kagome waited with bated breath. Inuyasha slowly turned around, his eyes on the floor.

"So, what do you want to know?" Kagome prompted softly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"How do you feel about Kouga?" He asked. "Do you really want to be his woman?"

"What? No!" Kagome cried, appalled that he would think something like that.

Inuyasha felt himself relax some with relief at her obvious honesty.

"He's nice and he's helped us out a few times, but I don't like him that way. And anyways, I could never tell him about my life on this side of the well. I just don't feel I can trust him with that." Kagome looked sad for a second and Inuyasha frowned in concern but when she looked up again her eyes were filled with angry fire. "Why are you asking me, though? Did you really think I liked him that way? I can't believe that you're as deluded as he is! Do men ever listen when a girl says they just want to be friends?" Kagome demanded and then groaned as she was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Inuyasha's normally gruff voice was anxious and Kagome managed a smile and opened her eyes again.

"I'm fine." She managed. "Ask your next question."

Inuyasha stared at her a second and then crossed his arms.

"How do you feel about that Hobo guy? The human?"

"Hojo?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome frowned.

"I don't really feel much of anything for him. He was my friend but I could never tell him about my life on the other side of the well, he'd think I was crazy. And that's pushed us apart. Not that he's noticed." Kagome sighed. "He doesn't really listen to me at all when I say I'm not interested and while he's nice and brings me gifts, he can be sort of embarrassing, what with all the illnesses he thinks I have." Kagome cast her eyes to the floor, her voice lowering. "I don't really fit in with any of my old friends anymore. I don't really fit in this world anymore."

Kagome fell silent and Inuyasha stared at her, perplexed by the pain in her voice and not knowing how to make it better. He was glad that she didn't like Kouga or the Hobo boy but he was still nervous. His next question would be hard.

"What happens when the jewel is complete?"

Kagome looked up, startled.

"I- I don't know. I guess you'll make your wish to become a full demon and I'll find out if I'm trapped on this side of the well or if the passage will remain open."

Kagome frowned as she watched him. She had always expected that it would be her who asked that question, not the other way around. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"What- what if I don't want to become a full demon anymore?" Inuyasha whispered.

"You- ? I mean- I- I don't know. I guess you'll make whatever wish you want then."

Kagome's mind was reeling. He didn't want to become a full demon anymore. When had that happened? And did this mean that he had decided to become human as he and Kikyo had once planned or did it mean he would stay as he was like Kagome wanted and wish for something else entirely?

"Kagome- what if I die in the battle with Naraku?"

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts and the words pierced her heart like a knife. Inuyasha- die? She started to gasp for breath, clutching her chest.

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha's worried voice but it sounded very far away.

No, no, no. Inuyasha couldn't die! She needed him! She would even rather he was with Kikyo if it meant that he was happy and alive. Kagome covered her face with her hands, tears leaking from her eyes. She felt Inuyasha crouch in front of her and hesitantly touch her shoulder. She raised her head, anger and pain surging through her veins.

"Don't ever say anything like that ever again!" Kagome yelled. "You can't die! You can't! What would I do without you? I don't want you to die! Don't even think about it! You won't die!"

Inuyasha stared at the crying girl, bewildered by her strong and emotional response to the suggestion of his death. He didn't know what to do, but he hated it when she cried. If the most beautiful thing in the world was crying then things must be bad. And nothing should be bad around this angel. It was his job to protect her from bad things, yet it was he who brought her tears, as unfortunately he often did. It was like a pain had gone straight to his heart.

"Okay, Kagome. I promise, I won't die. Please, stop crying."

Kagome sniffled and wiped away her tears. Inuyasha was practically begging her and she knew she was upsetting him, so she shoved her feelings and tears away. Inuyasha let his fingers caress her arm and then dropped his hand.

"I have one more question." He said. "And then I won't make you spill any more guts." He said, and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha turned his head, his eyes skipping across the tiled floor, the white walls, and the sink, unable to look at the girl. Kagome frowned, silent. He hadn't been this nervous with all the other questions. What was he going to ask?

"I want, I want to know how you feel- how you feel about… me."

Kagome froze. Her first instinct was not to answer, to lie, to skip around the question. She couldn't tell him! She couldn't bear the sure rejection. Kagome looked at the floor, her eyes filling with tears. But she had made the rules. You had to answer the question; you had to tell the truth. Kagome stared at her fingers as they ran over the mortared divisions between the tiles.

"Ka- Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice breaking with nervousness.

"I...love you."

There was silence.

"You- do?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes still on the floor. Then she felt Inuyasha's gentle fingers on her chin, lightly forcing her to meet his gaze. Her eyes met molten gold, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Kagome." He swallowed hard and Kagome felt like she would break into a million pieces if he truly said the words that would let her know, once and for all, that he didn't want her. "Kagome. I- it's just, I- love you too."

Kagome could only stare at him. She couldn't feel her heart in her chest. And then Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome was wrapped in warmth. Their lips moved together and her heart thumped unnaturally loud and fast in her chest. It was amazing. Her arms wrapped around him. He- loved her. She could feel it in the way he held her and in his eyes as they found hers and in the way his lips moved against hers. Kagome shut her eyes and let herself get swept away in the feeling. It was like being alive for the first time in two years.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was actually holding her and it felt wonderful. He had never thought he would ever find anyone that accepted him. Holding Kagome, kissing her, was like his greatest dream. It was like coming home for the first time.

After a time they both pulled back, their eyes locked with one another. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

"You were right." She whispered. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome's throat.

"I like your guts." He said. "I should spill 'em more often."

Kagome smiled softly, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"I like your guts, too." She said.

They sat there for a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, and then they kissed once more. Things for them had definitely changed, and they couldn't go back. And they didn't want things to go back to how they were. They had never felt better than at that moment, with their guts spilled out between them. Sure they would have problems, but as long as they could get the other to spill their guts then they would be okay.


End file.
